


park

by abarangers



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Well not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/pseuds/abarangers
Summary: renge wants to go out to the park. nobody says yes. the least expected person
Relationships: Takatori Renge/Yuzuki Misaki





	park

**Author's Note:**

> renge has really caught my heart since her series debut. she really deserves better

~ Tendou ~

—master please i've never been to a place like that—

—no, there might be a worm and i ended up messing it up—

~ Kagami ~

—senpai! i know that you want to go, please go with me... we can eat apples and maybe we'll see clowns!—

—ahhhh renge, i'd really like to go with you, but ZECT has me so busy, i'm so sorry, maybe another day— having said this, kagami got on his motorcycle and left quickly. 

~ Tsurugi ~

—tsurugiiiii, come on please! parks are fun i know what you want go—

—i don't understand that kind of fun renge-chan, i'd love to go and discover it but i must go out with jiiya, i need his help with a thing— jiiya nodded and watched renge leave the place disappointed

~ Juuka ~

—i'm sorry renge-san onii-chan said i must study for my exams or i won't be smart, maybe i can come with you another day!—

~ Misaki ~

it was already late afternoon, renge sat down at a ramen stand and started to shed some tears. perhaps nobody wanted to go out to the park with her? 

—renge...—

the young woman heard a female voice behind her back and she turned to see who it was, she was surprised to see misaki, without her old-fashioned suit, dressed in a simple polo shirt and a knee-length skirt

—kagami told me that he couldn't go to the park with you, he was so worried about you, so i spoke with tadokoro to leave the job earlier and be able to accompany you.—

it was the first time that the two of them interacted outside of their work. renge's face shined and she jumped into the arms of misaki. 

they went to all the attractions together, at first renge was scared to go up to the haunted house but misaki ask her if she was feeling that they can hold hands. renge accepted and put her hand in misaki's hand.

then, they go to the cotton candy stall, renge was so happy because it was her first time eating cotton candy.

—·—

at the end of the day renge returned to the bistro and misaki to the van in which kagami was waiting for her. he really wanted to know if renge was mad at him or something.

—so, renge said something about me?—

—no really kagami, i mean, how a sweetheart like her can be angry?—

—you are... WAIT.... YOU CALLED HER SWEETHEART? I THOUGH YOU HAVE ANOTHER OPINION ABOUT HER??? MISAKI ARE YOU OKAY?— 

she smiled at kagami's words.

—kagami, people can switch their opinions... anyway, this is for you.— she took a cotton candy out of her wallet and handed it to kagami. i guess you worked so hard today, please eat this.—

kagami's face went like: 😯. misaki was usually a cold person, but she looked happy today, so happy that kagami thought that maybe she and renge should go out to the park more often.


End file.
